Yun Zhonghe
Yun Zhonghe is monster born from a spiritual lingzhi mushroom. Background In the year 1780, Yun Zhonghe learnt how to disguise himself as a human, and interned in a herbal pharmacy in the City of Meng as an apprentice to fulfil his passion for herbal medicines. Around that time, he met Tan Chunxiao, a girl whose family ran a medical center that frequently purchased medicine from his pharmacy. Every time she came to purchase medicine, Yun Zhonghe would help carry the medicine and walk her home, on the way they would share stories and secrets about themselves, and due to this and their shared interest of herbal medicine, they became friends and eventually grew to love each other. However, Yun Zhonghe never revealed that he was a monster due to widespread negative rumors about monsters back then, so he kept the secret to himself. After two years of spending time together, they decided to progress their relationship. One day, Tan Chunxiao asked Yun Zhonghe to stay for lunch so he can meet her father, and he accepted. However, he was blocked at the entrance by an invisible barrier due to Tan Chunxiao's house being protected by a magical device that prohibited monsters and demons from entering it. Tan Chunxiao's father saw this and separated him from her, the latter tearfully found out the truth and was later put under house arrest due to people believing she was "enchanted" by the monster. Unwilling to give up on their relationship but having no method of rekindling it, Yun Zhonghe watched Tan Chunxiao from afar every day, and every day he was chased away by the local people with torches. Eventually, the humans called for the help of the Nightwatchers, and Ye Chong was sent to deal with the matter. Understanding the situation, Ye Chong acted like he was persuading Yun Zhonghe to abandon his feelings when in reality he supported him and secretly disabled the magical device protecting Tan Chunxiao's home so that it will temporarily lose its effect the next day. However, due to Lu Dashan's interference, this plan was thwarted and caused Yun Zhonghe to leave the City of Meng and misunderstand the situation, believing Ye Chong sent Lu Dashan to assault him. After training for fifty years and acquiring strength on the same level as a Nightwatcher's, Yun Zhonghe returned to the City of Meng, only to see Tan Chunxiao in her late sixties sitting in a chair with a walking stick in the middle of a road. From her smell, Yun Zhonghe was able to recognize Tan Chunxiao, but wasn't able to accept her due to her appearance, after leaving the city he spent the entire night internally struggling and eventually he followed his heart and decided to reunite with her the next morning, only to find out that she died of old age the previous night. This scene traumatized Yun Zhonghe so much that he subconsciously altered his memories, replacing this scene with seeing Tan Chunxiao's grave as well as Ye Chong's grave. After burying Tan Chunxiao, Yun Zhonghe planted a maidenhair seed on her grave as a way to show remorse for leaving her for fifty years. Two hundred years later, the seed has grown into a large tree that was deemed sacred by the locals and Yun Zhonghe himself adapted to the sunlight. Three months before the Ancient Time Tree arc, a company known as the SilverBuy (银购) Corporation attempted to develop the land where the tree grew on, and wanted to safely and completely remove the tree and move it to a local park. Knowing that Tan Chunxiao's corpse remained under the tree, Yun Zhonghe incapacitated anyone who attempted to move the tree, causing the project to be delayed until the current timeline. Personality Yun Zhonghe is a pacifistic man, as shown when he tried to avoid violence when confronting Ye Yan and Huang Xiaoyan who threatened the maidenhair tree grown on Tan Chunxiao's grave. However, after discovering Ye Yan's heritage, and being scolded by Ye Yan, he lost his composure and resorted to violence both times. He's also very dedicated, as shown when he secretly loved Tan Chunxiao for two years, and continue to remember her, mourn her and love her even after she died for two hundred years. This love was strong enough to bestow spirituality upon the maidenhair tree that acted as the intermediary between him and the corpse of Tan Chunxiao, who also had lingering feelings for Yun Zhonghe. Appearance Yun Zhonghe has hazel eyes, grayish black hair and a muscular physique. In the current timeline, he is always seen wearing a brown shirt with high collars and brown pants. From 1780 to 1830, Yun Zhonghe wore a brown long robe (changshan), the traditional clothing worn by men in Qing Dynasty China. While going berserk, his sclera turned black. Yun Zhonghe's true form is a lingzhi mushroom, which he can holographically project on his hand. Without the effects of his revitalizing drug that he was taking to remember Tan Chunxiao, Yun Zhonghe became more elderly, causing him to grow a beard. Due to being lingzhi monster, Yun Zhonghe possesses fungal traits, such as growing fatter after drinking too much water and growing skinnier when being exposed to too much sunlight. YunZhongheTrue.png|Yun Zhonghe's true form YunZhongheOld.png|Yun Zhonghe without the effects of his drugs Screen Shot 2019-11-16 at 8.57.34 AM.png|Yun Zhonghe after drinking too much water Abilities and Powers Initially, Yun Zhonghe was a weak monster, being easily beaten by Lu Dashan, a Cyclops. However, after training for fifty years in order to acquire strength on par with a Nightwatcher, Yun Zhonghe became extremely strong and very knowledgeable of herbal medicine, capable of using his drugs to achieve different effects on humans. After going berserk, he becomes even stronger, being capable of pushing back Hundun with his attacks. Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 12.26.06 PM.png|Medicinal powder that erases anger Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 12.28.01 PM.png|Medicinal powder that destroys Flag Demons Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 12.28.35 PM.png|Medicinal powder that weakens organisms physically BerserkYunZhonghe.png|Yun Zhonghe going berserk Screenshot 2020-01-23 at 8.46.59 PM.png|Rewinding Slash Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 12.41.02 PM.png|Rewinding Bullets Screen Shot 2019-01-05 at 1.03.31 PM.png|Rewinding Blast * Medicinal Knowledge: '''Yun Zhonghe is extremely knowledgeable when it comes to medicine and drugs. He has created medicinal powder that can temporarily rid a person of a certain emotion (though it can't be used simultaneously with other emotion-ridding powders), a drug that can revert a mature human to a baby or child for two days as well as an antidote, a drug that can change an organism's cells' vitality and allow said organism to reach their biological peak in performance, medicinal powder that can destroy a Flag Demon, medicinal powder that weakens a human physically, a drug that can permanently age a young human to an old man as well as an antidote, and an antidote that reverses the effects of Rewinding Blast. * '''Human Anatomy Knowledge: In order to defeat Ye Chong, Yun Zhonghe studied the human anatomy for fifty years. As a result, he is incredibly knowledgeable of the human body's weaknesses, and is stated to have "a thousand" methods of defeating anything that is humanoid in appearance, even monsters who disguised themselves. Combining this knowledge with paralytic poisons created by himself, Yun Zhonghe is able to immobilize humanoid enemies by striking their pressure points and poisoning them simultaneously. However, since he only focused on studying how to deal with humans, Yun Zhonghe lacks knowledge when fighting other monsters, and can be easily surprise attacked. * Rewinding Slash (归元斩): By quickly swinging his hands in front of him, Yun Zhonghe is able to cut apart objects with his bare hands. This technique is capable of cutting apart White Thorn Vines, which are durable enough to pierce through flesh and break glass. * Berserk: Yun Zhonghe can make himself go berserk, increasing his strength significantly as well as gain several offensive techniques. Berserk Mode * Rewinding Bullet (归元弹): After going berserk, Yun Zhonghe can fire barrages of yellow blasts through punching that rewinds an organism to a zygote if they touch an organism, effectively killing them, and cause explosions if they touch inorganic substances. This attack was temporarily endured by Hundun due to its age, and completely destroyed the upper body of one of Gu Xiaohua's zombies upon contact. * Rewinding Blast (归元炮): A larger and presumably stronger version of Rewinding Bullet. Yun Zhonghe creates a large yellow orb that he can fire at someone to rewind them back to a zygote. It ended up hitting Xi Sha, who got rewinded back to her previous incarnation. It is unknown if that was the intended effect or not, since Xi Sha has Demon Lord physiology. Category:Characters Category:Monsters